BE The Game : Son of Satan
by Super Radis
Summary: Mephisto Phélès aime deux choses par dessus tout : les jeux vidéos et se mêler de la vie de ses chers demi-frères ... Pourquoi ne pas mélanger les deux ? VideoGame!Rin [ATTENTION : Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui ne sera pas continuée, lisez en connaissance de cause]


Oooook ... Alors c'est le début d'un projet que j'avais il y a pas mal de temps. Pour faire simple, c'est un UA de Blue Exorcist où Rin obtient des capacités de Gamer (il vie sa vie comme dans un jeu vidéo avec des statistiques, des quêtes ...).

J'ai écrit le chapitre 1 et le début du chapitre 2 mais à vrai dire je ne suis plus vraiment fan de Blue Exorcist et je ne suis plus la série ... Dooonc en gros je poste ça là au cas où quelqu'un soit intéressé par le concept (qui est assez connu dans le milieu des fics anglophones), ce qui m'étonnerais un peu, et aussi tout simplement parce que j'adore les fics avec des mécanismes de jeu et qu'il n'y en a pas (ou très peu) en français. Donc voilà, même si ce n'est qu'un début qui ne sera pas continué je le poste quand même.

Si vous êtes intéressés par le début du chapitre 2 ou si vous voulez reprendre le concept, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je ne garantis pas de répondre immédiatement mais vous finirez par avoir une réponse !

Encore une fois le texte est tel que je l'ai écris il y a plusieurs années.

Si vous voulez vous lancer là-dedans malgré tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Son of Satan**

 **(BE The Game 1)**

Chapitre 1 :

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

C'était étrange qu'il se souvienne de ce détail, il n'avait jamais eu une bonne mémoire et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se rappellait du temps qu'il faisait à un jour donné. Mais, après tout, le jour en question n'était pas comme les autres, bien au contraire.

C'était celui où il l'avait rencontré.

Ce bâtard avait attendu qu'il sorte du collège, à 13h27, après manger et avant les cours de l'après-midi - il ne se donnait que rarement la peine de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'école à cette époque - , pour le coincer. En y réfléchissant, Rin était même quasiment sûr qu'il l'avait suivit pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, patient jusqu'au bon moment pour mettre son plan stupide en marche, comme un gamin attend avant de se jeter sur un gâteau préparé par sa mère.

Il était sans doute en train de l'observer quand il s'était lancé dans une énième mélée, distribuant coups de pieds et de poings à la volée et se défendant face à des racailles qui faisaient parfois 20 bons centimètres de plus que lui. Il était sans doute en train de l'observer quand il avait fini par s'arrêter, déprimé et solitaire, dans un petit parc abandonné. Il était sans doute en train de l'observer quand il était en train de se demander ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui.

Oui, il avait été là tout le temps, et c'était au coucher du soleil, quand Rin avait commencé à envisager la possibilité de rentrer chez lui, pour éviter d'inquiéter sa famille, qu'il s'était montré.

Il se souvenait d'avoir été surpris par son apparence étrange, celle d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits étranges, pas tout à fait humains. Un peu plus tard il comprendrait que les oreilles pointues et les crocs étaient les signes physiques les plus faciles à repérer des démons sous forme humaine mais, à l'époque, il pensait juste que l'inconnu avait quelque chose d' _animal_ , de _primaire_ , en lui.

Et son sourire était celui d'un prédateur qui s'approchait lentement de sa proie, savourant sa peur.

Cependant, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était fortement contredite par sa façon de s'habiller : il portait un haut et pantalon court et large blanc sous lequel on pouvait voir des bas roses rayés de noir. Un chapeau haut de forme de couleur clir était posé sur sa tête et il faisait nonchalemment tourner un parapluie fushia dans une de ses mains.

Il avait levé les yeux vers lui et leurs regard s'étaient croisés. Et devant cet homme mystérieux, Rin, le fier et courageux Rin, n'avait pu que reciler de quelques pas, effrayé par la puissance phénoménale qui se dégageait de l'individu.

"Qui avons nous là ? N'est-ce pas le petit Rin Okumura ?" avait-il chantonné en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune adolescent avait déglutit difficilement et serré les poings. Même si il était sur le point de mourir de peur, il n'allait pas se laisser faire si jamais quelqu'un essayait de l'agresser, et ce même si ce quelqu'un se trouvait être aussi intimidant que l'homme – en était-il d'ailleurs vraiment un ? - devant lui.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Méphisto Phélès n'avait pas en tête de l'éliminer, bien au contraire. En fait, comme il le lui dirait plus tard, Rin était bien trop amusant pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que songer à le supprimer.

"Tu as tellement de potentiel ... Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. C'est une honte, une véritable honte ..."

Et il avait eu l'air sincèrement déçu, un peu comme si le fait qu'il n'ait pas accès à son plein pouvoir, quel qu'il soit, était une des choses les plus terribles et tristes qu'on lui ait jamais annoncé.

"Mais j'ai trouvé une solution à ce léger problème !" s'exclama-t-il soudain, "Ah, j'ai mis longtemps avant de mettre au point ce petit bijou ! Je suis sûre qu'il va énormément te plaire, pour tout dire, je suis un peu jaloux !"

Et sur ses mots il avait pointé son parapluie rose fushia vers le front de Rin et lui avait décoché un sourire éclatant et plein de dents blanches pointues.

"C'est parti ! _Eins_ ... _Zwei_... _Drei_ ..."

Noir.

.

Le sol ne faisait pas un matelas confortable, se dit Rin quand il revint à lui, allongé sur la terre en dessous de la balançoire sur laquelle il avait été assis quelques instants plus tôt. Et Yukio qui n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles n'était pas quelque chose de franchement agréable non plus.

"Grand-Frère ! Réveille-toi ! Grand-Frère !"

Il grogna et daigna ouvrir les yeux, les refermant presque immédiatement, ébloui par la lueur de la lampe de torche de son jumeau, qui était pointée sur lui. Après quelques secondes, il souleva à nouveau les paupières et observa son frère, notant son air paniqué, et son environnement, le même parc que celui où il se trouvait dans l'après-midi mais plus sombre, il devait faire nuit.

"Grand-Frère !" s'exclama Yukio en le voyant réveillé.

Rin grogna et fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeller les évènements qui l'avaient amenés à s'évanouir par terre dans un parc de jeu. Il y avait eu un homme étrange, un parapluie et ... de l'allemand ?

"Grand-Frère est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Ah mais oui ! Il se souvenait maintenant !

"Quel enfoiré !" s'écria le jeune homme en se relevant d'un bond, "J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait assommé !"

Son petit éclat lui valut un coup sec sur la tête de la part de son frère suivit d'une longue remontrance sur son usage du vocabulaire familier ainsi qu'un flot de questions sur son occupation de l'après-midi et les raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas revenu au temple à l'heure de la fin des cours.

Et quand leur père et les autres prêtres, attirés par les cris de Yukio, les rejoignirent, la situation ne fit qu'empirer à tel point qu'il commençait à avoir l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais, étant le gentil garçon poli qu'il était – et aussi surtout parce que osn frère était VRAIMENT effrayant quand il était énervé -, il décida de se laisser faire et joua sagement son rôle en se montrant suffisament coupable et plein de regrets pour que ses mères poule attitrées le laissent enfin en paix et se concentrent plus sur les égratinures et les bleus qu'il arborait que sur son comportement 'immature et dangereux'.

Ce n'était pas une situation exceptionnelle pourtant. Etant un enfant à problèmes, Rin avait souvent eu des ennuis qui avaient forcé son père et ses 'frères adoptifs' à venir le chercher un peu partout aux quatre coins de la ville, et dans des états plus ou moins grave, mais cette fois-ci semblait être particulièrement stressante pour sa famille.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils sentir les restes de l'aura étrange de l'homme au parapluie, qui semblait encore flotter dans l'air ?

Rin avait beaucoup de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, un bon nombre d'entre elles concernaient l'accoutrement étrange de son père et de son frère, ainsi que le pistolet que ce dernier portait à la ceinture, mais ce n'était pas la plus importante.

Non, la question qui le tourmentait le plus était la suivante : Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il y avait des chiffres qui flottaient au dessus de la tête des membres de sa famille ?

.

[

 **[Rin Okumura]**

 **\- ? - Niveau : 8 (suivant : 50/250 exp)**

 **Exp totale : 475**

 **Statistiques :**

 **PV : 200 PE : 100**

 **For : 25 Rés : 20**

 **Agi : 16 Vit : 11**

 **Int : 5 Sag : 7**

 **Pui : 100 Cha : 8**

 **Points de compétence : 21**

 **Compétences (passives) :**

 **Combat à mains nues : Niveau 3/10 – Combattant des rues**

 **A votre niveau actuel vous êtes capable d'affronter à jeu égal la plupart des déliquants des rues et, éventuellement, de les vaincre. Il est à noter que le combat à mains nues, comme son nom l'indique, n'a rien à voir avec le combat armé et ne donne pas de points bonus dans cette discipline, ou bien quand vous affrontez un adepte de cette discipline.**

 **Arts culinaires : Niveau 9/10 – Chef étoilé**

 **A votre niveau actuel, vous êtes capable de cuisiner presque n'importe quoi et, avec un peu d'entraînement, vous réussirez sans mal toutes les recettes sur lesquelles vous vous pencherez. N'oubliez pas que les plats bien cuisinés peuvent raporter des points de vie ou des points d'énergie, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre votre talent à l'épreuve pour vous améliorer !**

 **Traits :**

 **? : -scellé-**

 **Voici un avantage à votre situation : vous êtes capable de parler couramment et naturellement le langage des démons ainsi que de vous rendre physiquement à la fois à Assiah et à la Géhenne, et ce sans diminuer vos capacités ou vous forcer à utiliser un corps d'emprunt.**

 **\+ 20 For, +20 Vit, +20 Agi, +20 Rés.**

 **? : -scellé-**

 **Grâce à votre papa chéri, vous avez le contrôle absolu sur les démons de classe inférieure et moyenne et avez égalemment la capacité d'user des flammes bleues de [?].**

 **+1000 Pui, +1000 PV, +1000 PE**

 **Le Sceau du Kômaken :**

 **Votre pouvoir est limité par la puissance du sceau sacré apposé sur le Kômaken ! Rend les traits "?" et "?" ineffectifs et supprime les bonus qu'ils apportent à [Rin Okumura].**

 **Mauvais élève :**

 **Vous êtes peu interessé par les devoirs et par l'univers du travail scolaire en général. Pour tout dire, vous préférez passer votre temps dehors à vous mesurer aux racailles du coin plutôt que de réviser vos cours d'anglais.**

 **-50% d'exp obtenu lors des activités intellectuelles, -50% d'exp obtenu sur un terrain scolaire (à l'exception des gymnases). ]**

Rin se frotta la tête et relut une énième fois le texte en lettres bleues qui s'affichait devant lui. Il avait joué à assez de jeux vidéos pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fiche de personnage, en l'occurence la sienne, mais, et ce malgré les longues minutes qu'il avait passé à réfléchir sur le sujet, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre POURQUOI la fiche en question était soudainement apparue devant lui.

Il y avait aussi ces numéros qu'il voyait à côté des gens, lorsqu'il les approchait suffisament. Si au début il n'avait pas réussi à les identifier, il avait à présent compris qu'ils représentaient des niveaux, comme ceux d'un personnage de RPG.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien réfléchir ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas Yukio qui se retrouvait avec ces hallucinations bizarres ? C'était toujours à lui que les choses étranges arrivaient, il allait finir par croire qu'il était maudit !

 **Ba-dump**

L'adolescent sursauta et manqua de tomber de son lit quand une fenêtre bleue apparut soudain juste devant lui, au niveau de son visage. Il prit le temps de calmer son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure avant de se pencher pour la lire, curieux malgré lui.

 **[Vous possédez 21 points de compétences, voulez vous les utiliser ?**

 **Oui - Non]**

Rin cligna des yeux et hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision, soit il essayait de se conformer aux règles de ces hallucinations étrangement réalistes, soit il les ignorait et essayait de reprendre sa vie ordinaire, sans se soucier des fenêtres qui apparaissaient aléatoirement autour de lui depuis quelques heures.

"Oui." finit-il par dire.

Rien ne se passa.

Il grogna et tendit la main, appuyant sur le petit "Oui" flottant en l'air. A peine sa main eut-elle touché la fenêtre que celle-ci disparut, vite remplacée par une autre, un peu plus large.

 **[Vous disposez de 21 points de compétence à attribuer, veuillez les répartir dans les différentes catégories :**

 **For : 25 [+]**

 **Rés : 20 [+]**

 **Agi : 16 [+]**

 **Vit : 11 [+]**

 **Int : 5 [+]**

 **Sag : 7 [+]**

 **Pui : 100 [+]**

 **Cha : 8 [+] - ]**

Si il décidait d'investir des points de compétences dans une de ces rubriques, qu'importe ce qu'elles pouvaient bien signifier, se pouvait-il que cela influe réellement sur ses capacités physiques ? Il était en train d'halluciner donc c'était peu problable mais tout de même ...

Rin haussa les épaules et se tourna vers une autre fenêtre, une des deux qui le suivaient partout depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le parc (la première étant celle affichant son nom et son niveau ainsi que ses caractéristiques complètes si il appuyait dessus). Il ne l'avait pas encore touchée mais il commençait à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de le faire. Il y avait une chance infime que ce qu'il voyait était réel mais il y avait une chance quand même, il se devait d'essayer.

 **[Voulez-vous activer l' "Explication des bases du jeu" ?**

 **Oui - Non]**

Il appuya sur le "Oui".

 **[Bienvenue dans le jeu "Blue Exorcist : Son of Satan", vous venez de commencer une partie et, de ce fait, vous n'êtes sans doute pas habitué aux mécanismes du jeu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vous sera bientôt expliqué.**

 **Tout d'abord il faut savoir que vous êtes à présent l'équivalent 'réel' d'un personnage de jeu vidéo, c'est-à-dire que vous pouvez modifier vos capacités et votre destin en fonction des choix que vous ferez dans le futur. Vous pouvez toujours être blessé et tué mais votre résistance physique et votre santé peuvent être augmentées à l'infini, si vous décidez de vous concentrer dessus, bien entendu.**

 **En tant que personnage, vos compétences sont déterminées par différents facteurs.**

 **Le Niveau : Il représente votre avancée globale et vous permet d'évaluer un ennemi sans avoir à observer ses caractéristiques détaillées. A chaque niveau, vous gagnez 2 PC et 5 PC chaque fois que vous passez le palier de la dizaine.**

 **Les Caractéristiques : Elles sont au nombre de 8 et déterminent votre potentiel physique, mental et social. Vous pouvez les augmenter en utilisant des PC, en vous entraînant et en vous équipant d'objets optimisés.**

 **La Force : Elle détermine votre puissance, plus vous êtes fort, plus vos coups à mains nues sont puissants et plus vous êtes capable de soulever de grande charges. Votre distance et hauteur de saut est égalemment liée à votre Force.**

 **La Résistance : Elle vous permet de mieux supporter la douleur et d'avoir une endurance plus élevée mais influe égalemment sur la rapidité avec laquelle vous perdez des PV, plus vous êtes résistant, plus votre défense est élevée.**

 **L'Agilité : Elle regroupe à la fois la souplesse, l'équilibre et la précision. Plus vous serez agile, mieux vous manierez les armes de toutes sortes et moins vous aurez de mal à utiliser des mouvements acrobatiques pour vous sortir de certaines situations.**

 **La Vitesse : Comme son nom l'indique, elle représente votre rapidité mais aussi vos réflexes. Quand votre Vitesse sera à son maxmum, vous serez capable de courir et e vous déplacer plus vite que le vent ainsi que de mieux prévoir les mouvements de vos adversaires et contre-attaquer.**

 **L'Intelligence : Elle vous permet de réfléchir plus vite et d'analyser plus facilement des situations et différents types de problèmes. Quelqu'un d'intelligent excelle dans le domaine académique.**

 **La Sagesse : Elle est différente de l'Intelligence puisqu'elle s'applique sur le champ de bataille et dans d'autres lieux critiques. Elle vous permet de faire le bon choix dans des circonstances difficiles et de préparer des plans bien ficelés et cohérents.**

 **La Puissance : C'est le pouvoir à l'état pur, une énergie mystique permettant de se servir de sortilèges, d'invocations et même de certains attributs démoniaques ...**

 **Le Charisme : Il vous permet de vous lier plus vite avec de nombreux personnages et vous donne plus d'autorité sur vos semblables. Si il n'est pas assez élevé, vous serez rarement pris au sérieux et souvent rabaissé et il vous sera plus difficile de nouer des amitiés, ou encore d'avoir une relation romantique avec quelqu'un.**

 **Les Compétences : Vous pouvez les apprendre et les améliorer. A leur niveau le plus élevé, elles peuvent vous apporter des bonus importants.**

 **Les Traits : Ce sont des points qui vous définissent. Ils vous apportent des bonus et des malus en fonction de votre personnalité et il est possible d'en retirer certain avec du travail ou alors d'en ajouter, si votre situation change (par exemple si vous passez de "mauvais élève" à "bon élève").**

 **En plus de ces facteurs, votre vie de personnage et à présent étroitement liée à deux aspects très importants de votre fiche : les PV et les PE.**

 **Les PV : Ce sont vos points de vie, ils augmentent en fonction de votre niveau mais faites attention de ne pas prendre trop de dégâts : lorsqu'ils atteignent zéro vous risquez de tomber dans le coma ou de mourir.**

 **Les PE : Ce sont vos points d'énergie, ils baissent lorsque vous utilisez des capacités actives ou lorsque vous vous épuisez physiquement. Lorsqu'ils atteignent zéro, vous vous évanouissez. Plus la Résistance est élevée, plus leur quantité augmente.]**

Rin se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et poussa un profond soupir. Tout ça avait l'air beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui, et de toute façon, à quoi pourrait bien lui servir toutes ces capacités ? Même si elles étaient vraies, il n'allait pas s'en servir pour combattre des _démons_ , si ?

Sa fiche de personnage mentionnait des démons, elle disait même qu'il aurait pu les comprendre et même donner des ordres à certains d'entre eux si il n'y avait pas eu un sceau sur ses capacités, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils existaient vraiment ! Si il y avait vraiment des monstres dans les rues, les gens les auraient remarqués depuis longtemps !

 _Sauf si ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se cacher._

Il secoua violemment la tête, les démons n'existaient pas et ces fenêtres bleues n'étaient que des hallucinations bizarres qui lui pourissaient la vie !

 _Mais si c'était vrai ?_

Il se rassit et observa la fenêtre qui lui proposait de redistribuer ses points. Si jamais ce qu'il lui arrivait était réel, les additions qu'il allait faire allaient changer ses capacités, ce serait un bon moyen de vérifier si tout ça était vrai ou pas.

Après un instant de réflexion, il observa une nouvelle fois ses statistiques.

 **[Vous disposez de 21 points de compétence à attribuer, veuillez les répartir dans les différentes catégories :**

 **For : 25 [+]**

 **Rés : 20 [+]**

 **Agi : 16 [+]**

 **Vit : 11 [+]**

 **Int : 5 [+]**

 **Sag : 7 [+]**

 **Pui : 100 [+]**

 **Cha : 8 [+] - ]**

Si il comptait vraiment prouver qu'il n'était pas fou, il fallait qu'il place ses points dans un endroit où la différence se remarquerait facilement, et il avait intérêt à mettre les 21 d'un coup, comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de doute et il serait fixé.

Rin se leva et s'écarta de quelques pas de son lit puis commença à étirer les jambes, en position de grand écart. Il ne comptait pas aller jusqu'au bout, juste vérifier si la position qu'il atteignait était la même que d'habitude. Ce qui était le cas.

Il se redressa et appuya 21 fois sur le petit [+] à côté de la section "Agilité" de la fenêtre.

 **[Vous avez choisi d'attribuer vos 21 points dans le(s) domaine(s) : Agilité. Etes-vous sûr de votre choix ?**

 **Oui - Non]**

Il appuya rapidement sur le "Oui".

 **Ba-dump**

 **[Votre choix a été pris en compte, voici vos nouvelles caractéristiques :**

 **For : 25 Rés : 20**

 **Agi : 37 Vit : 11**

 **Int : 5 Sag : 7**

 **Pui : 100 Cha : 8]**

Rin inspira longuement et ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était l'instant de vérité.

Il étendit à nouveau les jambes ...

Et pour la première fois de sa vie réussi à faire un grand écart parfait.

"C'est pas vrai ..." murmura-t-il.

Il se releva d'un bond et se stabilisa sans aucune difficulté. Ce qu'il vivait était à la fois incroyable et terrifiant, il avait l'impression d'être différent sans pourtant avoir rien appris. Tout d'un coup, les multiples acrobaties qu'il voyait parfois à la télévision ne lui paraissaient plus si impossible à réaliser, et il savait que, si il le voulait, il serait capable de faire facilement le tour de sa chambre sur les mains, et ce sans tomber une seule fois.

C'était impossible mais pourtant il venait d'avoir la preuve que ça existait ! A moins d'être complêtement fou et d'avoir une perception du monde incroyablement mauvaise, il était réellement dans un jeu vidéo !

L'ampleur de la situation le frappa d'un coup.

Il était dans un jeu. Il pouvait monter de niveau et changer son potentiel aussi facilement qu'un enfant cliquerait sur une souris. Il avait été embarqué dans un monde nouveau. Il allait sans doute un jour croiser des démons.

Et les affronter.

Après tout, quel bon RPG n'avait pas d'ennemi à détruire et de boss à dépasser ? Il serait naïf de croire honnêtement qu'il était hors de tout danger, qu'il ne croiserait jamais d'adversaire voulant le détruire, que sa vie allait rester la même maintenant qu'il avait été entraîné là-dedans.

Il s'appuya sur un mur et se laissa glisser contre lui, avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?" murmura-t-il

 **Ba-dump**

Il sursauta à nouveau et leva lentement la tête.

 **[Après votre première distribution de points, il vous reste une étape à accomplir pour finaliser votre personnage, il vous faut choisir votre caractéristique principale, cette caractéristique obtiendra deux fois plus de points que les autres et évoluera donc plus vite. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul choix dans tout le jeu, réfléchissez bien.**

 **Spécialisation Force : Force x2**

 **Spécialisation Résistance : Résistance x2**

 **Spécialisation Agilité : Agilité x2**

 **Spécialisation Vitesse : Vitesse x2**

 **Spécialisation Intelligence : Intelligence x2**

 **Spécialisation Sagesse : Sagesse x2**

 **Spécialisation Puissance : Puissance x2**

 **Spécialisation Charisme : Charisme x2]**

Rin fronça les sourcils et observa longuement la fenêtre avant d'éclater de rire.

Il était vraiment un idiot ! Avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé le jour-même, il avait commencé à se comporter comme un imbécile et un lâche. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, un tel comportement n'était pas digne du grand Rin Okumura, le joueur de jeu vidéo dans la réalité.

L'adolescent se releva lentement et commença à réfléchir à contre-coeur.

Il avait déjà choisit de ne pas se spécialiser en Intelligence ou en Sagesse, qui étaient les domaines de son frère jumeau. A la limite, il mettrait quelques points dedans pour les amener à la moyenne mais il n'irait pas plus loin, merci.

Le Charisme n'était pas non plus une de ses meilleures options. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de devenir Mr Populaire et ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain, il était et avait toujours été un solitaire.

Sa Puissance était déjà élevée naturellement et, d'après un de ses deux Traits nommés "?", il avait en réserve 1000 points de plus qui, si ils étaient pour l'instant bloqués, pouvaient revenir à tout moment. Il en était de même pour sa Résistance, il avait la possibilité d'avoir +1000 en PE et en PV, sa défense et son endurance ne seraient donc alors pas très importantes.

Il lui restait donc la Force, la Vitesse et l'Agilité.

Rin grogna. Ce n'était pas la peine de réfléchir. Franchement, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il avait regardé beaucoup trop d'animes avec des saltos et des attaques impossibles pour ne pas vouloir faire comme eux. Et puis, d'après le tutoriel, cette caractéristique était aussi liée à la façon dont on maniait les armes.

Et si il devait être attaqué par des démons il allait falloir qu'il se défende, et pas à mains nues.

Que la Force et la Vitesse aillent au diable, il prenait l'agilité et il allait devenir aussi badass que les ninja de son manga préféré !

"OH YEAH !" s'exclama-t-il en lançant son poing vers le ciel.

Et il appuya sur la fenêtre.

 **[Vous avez choisi : Spécialisation Agilité]**

 **[Vous avez obtenu un nouveau Trait]**

 **[Trait : Spécialiste de l'agilité :**

 **Acrobate et Maître d'armes, vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour devenir l'un des deux. Bientôt vous manierez les armes comme personne et serez capable de figures considérées par d'autres personnes comme impossibles, il vous suffit d'y croire !**

 **Agilité x2]**

Rin s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle pose victorieuse quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant rentrer son frère, son père et le reste du temple, tous en pyjamas et l'air vaguement affolés. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, l'observèrent longuement puis prirent un air affreusement blasé, une goutte de sueur coulant sur le front.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-il, un peu vexé.

Yukio lui jeta un regard désolé.

"Rin ... Tu ne fais que hurler que depuis tout à l'heure ... On pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ..." il fit une pause, "Mais en fait tu étais juste en train d'être bizarre, comme d'habitude.

\- Hey !"


End file.
